It is common practice in the industry for texturized yarn producers and suppliers to furnish dyeing and finishing operations with texturized yarns which are tightly wound on collapsible stainless steel spring tubular members. The texturized yarns are dyed on these collapsible tubes whereafter the tubes are removed and the yarns are placed on cones for subsequent knitting, weaving or other operations. Oftentimes during dyeing sufficient pressure is not available to force the dye solution through the tightly wound spools of yarn which may weigh two or more pounds and consequently it is later learned, often after a great expenditure of time and labor, that the yarn has not been completely dyed, thus causing streaking in the fabrics in which it is used. Also, the collapsible tubes must be throughly cleaned after each dyeing cycle to remove any dye particles to prevent pollution of dye baths during subsequent use.
With this background in mind one of the objectives of the present invention is to provide a method of treating texturized yarn whereby it will dye in a uniform and even manner.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a texturized yarn which will be of a bulkier nature than conventional yarns which will thereby provide a denser fabric after knitting, with greater stretch and rebound qualities.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a yarn which is greatly less susceptible to breakage after dyeing and therefore causes less waste during subsequent operation including winding, knitting, or other procedures.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a texturized yarn which is less tensioned during winding and therefore creates a spool of texturized yarn which is wound in its relaxed form allowing for better dye penetration and also resulting in a bulkier yarn after dyeing.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a yarn which will be easier to clean prior to dyeing thus having less trimers.
It is still yet another objective of the present invention to provide a spool of yarn which is loosely tensioned and which has rounded corners which allows cool or heated air to pass more freely therethrough and which is not susceptible to unwinding during handling.
Other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as shown in the following pages.